


teh birds and teh beez

by Hippopotagriff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Dicks, M/M, feathers - Freeform, much secks, very smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippopotagriff/pseuds/Hippopotagriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davesprite and sollux have sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teh birds and teh beez

teh birds and teh bees

 

"oh sollox how you ruffle my feathers" said davesprite with a mone while sollux literally  
ruffled his feathers. they were aloan in sols bedrum. sol was givin davesprite a sensual back rub. davesprite turns around  
an kises sol deeep. sol is startld but gkisses back with vigor. davesprite's worm-tail thing moves to sols pents.  
"how the fuck are gonna do thith davethprite thrthly" said solsuxs with a confused facee. "shut the fuck up and let me give you a tailjob"  
retorted davesprite, removing sols pents with his tail. he then takeds out sols weewees and wraps his tail around both and jacks  
him of with such skillz he obvi practised on bananas. davespirte leend forward and kissesd sol as he came. then davesprite  
broke the kis and said, "you just fucked a bird" and flew away. sol cried.

teh end


End file.
